New school new start
by superpanda3126
Summary: When Fionna comes to Adventure academy her whole world changes but one question on her mind is who is her real friend and who is an enemy ?
1. New school New Start

**This is my first story hope you like the main character is Fionna and everyone is human.**

I sighed as I opened the huge wooden doors that lead me to my new school adventure academy. The worst part of all this is that it was a boarding school which meant that I had zero freedom. I silently cursed at my sister Kate that gave the idea of me coming to this school to my parents. The hallways were silent,not even a single leaf moved. I made my way to the second floor and looked for room 51D. No one was in here yet, so i sat down on the only bunk available and cheked my messages.

Kate: Hey gurl hows your school

I sighed as i typed in my message.

Me: Horrible its so quiet

Kate: Fionna your just being paranoid now go outside and meet some people

Me: okay see you later

Kate: Good luck

I followed my sisters advice and went outside I must have been lost in thought because I bumped into someone as i looked up to apologize I saw him.

**Ohhh suspence so who should Fiinna be paired up with go ahead and tell me any other couples you want too and thae bad guys and all that. Its up to review.**


	2. long lost friend

**OMG I am so so so so so sorry that i haven't uploaded in like 100 years please forgive me -hands you a dozen cupcakes- BTW thank you so much lspfan100 for my first ever review-virtual hug- any way the couple for this story will be finnxfionna so if you don't like this couple go watch gravity falls or something btw farah is flame princess**

With those ocean blue eyes i could have recognized him from a mile away, it was my long lost childhood friend, Finn" Finn?" I asked. The last time i had seen him I was 13 now 15 he has changed a lot "Fionna I haven't seen you since grade school, where did you go?" 'My mom got a new job , I would have told you,but the move was so sudden i barely had a second to spare" I sayed remembering how sad i was when I took one last look at my old house as it slowly got smaller and smaller until it was gone."hey wanna go meet some people? you probably need a break from all that unpacking" he didn't wait for a response, he just dragged me to a table across the park. "hey Jake, hey Brian I want you two to meet someone, This is Fionna ,shes a childhood friend"Jake looked up and smirked"oh yeah in remember your girlfriend" Jake and Brian nearly fell off the bench laughing as Finn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red he laughed nervously " Hey i bet your room mates are just dying to meet you you should go talk to them. Now" he sayed as he shoved me along. I felt my cheeks turn res as i stumbled along to my dorm._ Does he like me, no he was probably just embarrassed maybe im overthinking this i mean he's going out with Farah isn't he?_ _SLAM!_ "ugh! you open doors with your hand not your face idiot!" i sayed to myself. I flopped on top of my bed and texted Kate.

Me: Hey Kate you'll never guess who I ran into

All of a sudden the door opened in popped in 3 girls.

**So who should fionna's roomates be maybe Marceline or Bubblegum , maybe flame princess what do you think?I decided to upload durring the weekend if i don't get grounded sorry for my anoying short chapters ill upload longer ones later see you soon REVIEW!**


	3. My roommates

**Hey guys I don't really know what to say for the intro so just enjoy i guess.P.S is it possible to call a tomboy nerd ****that does not like make up or dresses **a girly girl because my friend says i am and i am just confused at the moment.

First a strawberry blonde popped in she was wearing a pink skirt, a pink top with hearts dotting it, pink high tops, had her hair up in a high ponytail and was tapping away at her pink smart phone while smacking on pink bubble gum she looked like a complete girly a girl with jet black hair popped in she was wearing a red hoodie ,black jeans,red converse, had her hair loose going in every direction possible, yet it still looked good and had a red bass slung across her shoulder she looked like a tomboy, the complete opposite of bubblegum over there. After her a read head came in she was wearing a red top, orange hoodie, and black jeans her hair was loosely held up in a high ponytail she looked calm,like she was meditating or something. After they walked in all eyes were on me they looked at me as if i had suddenly grew an extra head or something. "Um hey , did i grow a new head or something, you're looking at me funny" The girls seemed snap out of their gaze and come back to reality."Oh, no it's just that you look just like the description of this girl Fionna Finn's always talking about, maybe you might be her is your name by any chance Fionna?"The strawberry blonde sayed, she seemed so polite just like a princess."Yeah my name's Fionna I didn't know Finn talked about me, we kind of lost contact 2 years ago when I had to move away" I took another look at the girls in front of me the redhead specifically caught my attention_._ _Do I know her from somewhere did we go to school together? Yeah I think we did!What was her name Faith?Farah? OMG it's Farah,Finn's girlfriend!_ I was then snapped out of my thoughts when the pink princess started talking."Well it's very nice to meet you my name is Bonnie the red head if Farah and the girl with the bass is Marceline" I had a habit of giving people nicknames since i was bad at remembering names."Nah i'll just give you nicknames Bonnie you are now Princess Bubblegum or PB , Marceline you are now the Vampire Queen and Farah you are now Flame princess so basically I am now roommates with royalty"I sayed with a smile. Marceline let out a sigh" that's exactly what Finn calls us so were pretty much used to it" I got up and bowed mockingly at the three girls."Your majesties it would be my honor if i could have your phone number" We all laughed and swapped phone numbers."So what has Finn sayed about me during these many years?I'm dying to know!"

**I decided that at the end of every chapter i will tell you a little about myself so you kind of have an idea of what i'm Fact:my favorite color is purple **


	4. not a chaprter

**hey guys sorry for this excuse i want to take a break from this story so i can start a diffrent one plz forgive me-hands you my Halloween candy- i'll have other stories on my site soon promise**

**fact:i'm afraid of heights**


End file.
